Un nuevo reto, el caso Kira
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Near, Mello, Matt y Emily volverán a trabajar con L, este vez en el caso que será el más importantes de sus vidas. Una pelea contra el tiempo y de intelecto ¿Quién ganará? Secuela al fic "El juego de los asesinatos en serie de los ángeles."
1. Unidos otra vez

**¡Aquí estamos!**

**El tanuki **_**(e_e) **_**Y yo, llegamos con esta secuela que prometimos.**

**Para los nuevos lectores, esta es una secuela al fic de "El juego de los asesinatos en serie de los ángeles" Es necesario que lo lean para agarrarle un poco el hilo a esta.**

**Primero que nada agradeceré sus bellos comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo final del pasado TT_TT **_**(Casi me ahoga con sus lágrimas esta mujer) **_**Pero fueron de felicidad, de verdad que aprecié su apoyo ay :'D**

**Pero bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, perdonen que lo suba tan noche pero agh, ¡la universidad me quiere matar! **

**Pues este cap es en sí un panorama general de cómo han cambiado las cosas de antes y como están ahora…**

**Bien, creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir por ahora .w.**

_**No ¬¬ Como siempre, olvidaste 2 cosas. Yo las digo.**_

_**En sí la historia si estará basada en una medida razonable con el anime/manga, varias cosas saldrán de ahí pero pues con sus modificaciones para que estos 4 entren.**_

_**¡El disclaimer mujer!**_

**Oh cierto ._.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad de ** **Tsugumi Ōba**** y****Takeshi Obata****. Solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Solo Emily es de mi propiedad y por ella si cobro derechos de autor ewe okno.**

_**(._.U Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Mello, Near, Matt y yo estábamos en la sala común de Wammy's, Mello comía un chocolate y leía distraídamente una revista, Near armaba un rompecabezas demasiado grande para mi gusto, Matt jugaba con su DS y yo estaba dibujando un paisaje lleno de árboles, que fue lo que se me ocurrió primero.

Habían pasado 3 años después del cierre del caso de Beyond y el recuerdo aún estaba presente pero no de mala manera, más bien como una experiencia más. Varias cosas habían cambiado ya.

Mello ahora tenía 18 años, la cicatriz en su rostro había quedado igual, puesto que él nunca mostró un verdadero interés en desvanecerla, es más hasta se había acostumbrado. Según él, es más atractivo e interesante para las mujeres. Físicamente hablando creció bastante, si antes medía 3 centímetros más que yo ahora mide 1.65, es decir ahora mide 11 centímetros más que yo. Su cabello ahora es más largo, llega a sus hombros y el fleco que antes estaba por arriba de sus ojos, ahora los cubre parcialmente. Antes vestía mayormente con pantalón y playera negra, ahora es negro pero la mayoría es de piel, sus favoritos son un chaleco, un pantalón y unas botas negras, que lo hacen ver más rebelde, aunque también usa un rosario de plata, regalo de L. En cuanto actitud se ha vuelto un poco más problemático, más impulsivo. Ha mejorado enormemente en sus habilidades matemáticas y lógicas, ha puesto mucho empeño en ello y le ha dado frutos. Su afición por el chocolate se ha mantenido o tal vez aumentado.

Matt es ahora el más grande en todos los sentidos, mide 1.68, incluso más grande que Mello. Tiene 19 años y en general es él en quien más se ve como ha pasado el tiempo, sus facciones son más maduras. Su atuendo común consiste en una playera a rayas negras, como anteriormente, un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, roto de algunas partes, un chaleco café lanudo y unas botas negras muy parecidas a las de Mello. Sus goggles siguen siendo de uso continuo e incluso diario para él. Sus videojuegos han pasado a ser de lo más importante en su día a día, si antes era fanático por ellos ahora es más, incluso puede permanecer largo tiempo pegado a ellos sin tener que hacer algo más, lo malo es que su adicción al cigarro también aumentó, por más que yo o Roger le pidamos que lo deje no parece hacer mucho caso. Sus habilidades en la informática y tecnología han aumentado mucho, para mí nadie lo supera. Su actitud ha quedado igual, llega a ser tan infantil e impulsivo como Mello pero también es más protector con nosotros, aunque sigue siendo el menos interesado en ser sucesor de L algún día.

Near también ha crecido físicamente, ahora mide 1.55, su cabello ha crecido solo un poco pero ahora lo trae más alborotado. Su ropa es igual a la que usaba antes pero de su talla, es decir, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y camisa blanca. Sigue sin usar zapatos dentro de Wammy's, comúnmente usa calcetines. Su brazo derecho quedó lastimado, la fractura que le provocó Beyond dejó sus tendones sensibles y cualquier fuerza relativamente fuerte aplicada sobre este punto le provoca a Near bastante dolor y una incapacidad para hacer lo demás. Siempre me ha preocupado eso. La quemadura en su cuello dejó una marca muy fina y casi imperceptible. Hacia la gran mayoría de personas de Wammy's, Near se volvió más cerrado y frío, cosa que creí imposible hasta que lo vi. Debido a un incidente que hubo con Linda cuando recién regresábamos del caso de B, Near es mucho más cortante con ella que con las demás. Con nosotros es más relajado y tranquilo, sin dejar de mostrar la seriedad que tiene. Sin embargo, él y yo seguimos compartiendo esa hermandad tan fuerte que nos une, es más, mejoró con lo que había pasado. Near mostró un gran avance en las cuestiones intelectuales, sorprendiendo a todos los del orfanato.

Por último, yo he crecido un poco, mido 1.54. Hasta en eso, sigo siendo la más pequeña. Comúnmente uso una chamarra negra sin cremallera y gorro junto con un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte y unos tenis cafés obscuro. Mi cabello retomó su color rojo natural y creció hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, antes lo acomodaba con un flequillo que cubría toda mi frente pero ahora había cambiado a tener uno de lado, que cubría parcialmente mi ojo izquierdo, la cicatriz de la cortada no se había desvanecido mucho, por fortuna no paso a dañar mi vista. Gracias a la ayuda de Near pude mejorar en las matemáticas que antes parecían odiarme, también en los asuntos lógicos, Near de verdad me impresionó con la paciencia que me tuvo. En cuanto a mis propias habilidades mejoré más el poder dibujar cualquier cosa en cualquier medio y perfeccioné la observación, ahora puedo parcialmente conocer a una persona por lo que hace, usa o dice.

Algo preocupante es que algunas de las peleas entre Mello y Near habían aumentado de tono, Mello echaba más en cara ser el segundo en la línea, puesto que él se esforzaba más que Near por ser L. Matt y yo pasábamos más malos ratos en intentar calmar a Mello, Matt acababa llevándoselo a otra habitación y yo hablaba seriamente con Near a cerca de su comportamiento. Parecían calmarse pero cualquier cosas llegaba a ser motivo de discusión en ciertos días.

Nuestra relación con L también cambió, desde el momento en que pisamos Inglaterra otra vez, se encargó de que la doctora de Wammy's se dedicara a atendernos y darnos todo lo necesario para una buena recuperación, contrató a una chica muy agradable como psicóloga para asegurar que nada malo ocurriera con nosotros. Constantemente se comunicaba para saber nuestro progreso o simplemente saber el cómo estábamos. Prácticamente L tomo la figura, a su peculiar manera, de un segundo padre para nosotros, el respeto y admiración que sentíamos por él fue mezclado con cariño y afecto. Mientras que para él, dicho por sus propias palabras, nosotros pasamos a ser más que simples sucesores, no habíamos convertidos en hijos imaginarios…tampoco lo entendí a la primera pero después dijo que era porque la sangre no nos unía y que por si fuera poco ninguno de los cuatro nos parecíamos entre sí o a él. Nos convertimos en la envidia de los demás de Wammy´s.

Aun así, era lo mejor que podíamos tener.

Mello y Matt ya eran mayores de edad y tenían la posibilidad de abandonar Wammy's en cualquier momento que quisieran pero dado que L mantenía el contacto con nosotros y Near y yo seguíamos aquí ellos decidieron quedarse.

-Qué raro – Dije mientras ponía el periódico que había tomado al terminar mi pintura en la mesa.

-¿Lo de Japón? – Matt seguía su juego pero por lo menos, nos ponía atención – Sí, está bien raro.

-L lo resolverá – Mello subió los pies a la mesa que tenía delante mientras daba otra mordida a su chocolate.

-¡Mello! – La voz de Roger nos hizo sobresaltar a todos, incluso Near - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no subas los pies a la mesa?

Mello refunfuñó algo que no logré comprender y bajó los pies.

-Gracias – Roger le sonrió y Mello se volteó – A ustedes estaba buscando, síganme por favor.

Mello se levantó y comenzó a caminar tras Roger, Matt lo siguió.

-Near ¿Qué piensas? – Desde que él se puso de pie lo vi pensativo.

-No son coincidencias – Fue lo único que me respondió antes de entrar a la oficina de Roger, donde una computadora estaba encendida con el logo de L en la pantalla.

-Mello, Near, Matt, Emily, lamento molestarlos – La conocida voz de L sonó por las pequeñas bocinas.

-Por supuesto que no nos molestas – Dije mientras me sentaba a lado de Near en el suelo, Mello se sentó en una de las sillas y Matt quedó recargado en la pared, después de unos minutos guardó su juego.

-Antes que cualquier cosa, díganme algo fuera de lo común.

Poco después de que L empezó a trabajar con algún otro caso, tomó por costumbre el preguntarnos eso, refiriéndose a un caso que nosotros hayamos visto y que estemos seguros que él participa o participará en él, obviamente sin que él nos diga algo sobre eso antes. Todo esto con el fin de mejorar nuestras habilidades.

-Las muertes de criminales por paro cardiaco en Japón – Mello dio otra mordida a su chocolate.

-Bien hecho Mello, puedes comer otro chocolate – Una corta risa se escuchó del otro lado y nosotros reímos más, menos Near que parecía seguir sumido en sus pensamientos.

-De cualquier manera lo iba a hacer, L – Matt sonrió al ver la cara de asesino que le echaba Mello.

-Volviendo al caso, es verdad, se han suscitado una serie de muertes en criminales por ataques al corazón – Su voz tomó la seriedad.

-Pero… No se pueden provocar ataques al corazón – Me quedé mirando a Near, ya que hasta ese momento noté que él me miraba a mí.

-No son coincidencias – Con que a esto se estaba refiriendo Near antes de entrar, era increíble, su pensamiento era muy parecido a L – Tantas muertes, tan seguidas, no son producto de una coincidencia, este "Kira" es alguien real.

-¿Kira? – Matt se acercó a la silla donde Mello estaba sentado y se acomodó en el respaldo - ¿Es la pronunciación japonesa para Killer no?

-Sí, se está convirtiendo en todo un fenómeno en la red – La L gigante desapareció de la pantalla, varias páginas con la leyenda de Kira escrita en ellas aparecieron – Debido a que mata a personas condenadas o capturadas por haber cometido un delito, la gente ha empezado a creer que lo que hace es lo correcto – Hubo una pausa - ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

-Que seguramente es un idiota – Mello volteó a ver a la pantalla – No es Dios como para creer que puede juzgar quien vive o muere.

-Nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre alguien más – Dije sintiéndome extraña.

-Si hay alguien detrás de eso, no es más que un asesino – Near bajó la mirada por fin de mí.

-Muy bien – L continuó – He enviado a Watari para anunciar públicamente que entraré en este caso.

Nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos al darnos cuenta de lo repentino que fue eso.

-Tengo un plan elaborado para descubrir incógnitas que me parecen probables, agradecería que me comunicaran cualquier idea que pudieran tener – Se escuchó el movimiento de unas hojas – Near, Mello, Matt, Emily ¿Aceptan colaborar conmigo, una vez más?

Una sonrisa se formó en nuestros rostros, de cierta persona fue solo una curvatura pero del resto sí fue una completa

– Por supuesto que sí.

Cada quien lo dijimos, con emoción.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**(¿Cómo lo ven?) **_**Ay, ya no son niños ;_;)9 Como pasa el tiempo. **

**Así es, ni Emily ni Near son los niños que eran en el pasado y Mello y Matt dejaron de ser adolescentes y ahora son adultos jóvenes :3**

**Como lo dije, fue un panorama general de cómo anda la cosa acá en este fic, no se preocupen cada cosas que cambie o agregue la explicaré con calmita… No me sufran aún con lo que dije que me apegaré en algunas cosas al manga/anime… Ya veremos qué pasa más adelante.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Sayone!**

_**(Dejen sus reviews por favor :3)**_


	2. ¿Matar con el pensamiento?

_**(Saludos, hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas o quien quiera que lea la historia e_e)**_

**Sentimos la tardanza y el mal humor pero bah, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y por si fuera poco, ahora tengo que estar mucho más tiempo en la uni y es pesado D:**

**Agradezco enormemente que todos ustedes hayan seguido a mi historia ;_;**

**Akina Wong: Gracias por ser la primera en comentar, sí, crecieron mucho y ay qué cosas. Mello y Matt son más hermoso que antes xD Espero te agrade el capítulo.**

**Nekiri-chan: Oh, te agradezco enormemente que ahora comentes mi historia. Me alegra demasiado saber que más personas conocían y leían mi historia. Pues esta historia se me ocurrió más que nada como relaciones fraternales, hasta ahora no he pensado en ninguna pareja y no creo que suceda xD Espero que puedas seguir dejándome tus importantes reviews :3**

**Summerneverlasts: Muchas gracias por seguir también esta historia. Espero te guste.**

**Daiane Dana: Me alegra mucho más que tu la estes comentando :D Efectivamente, al hacerlos más grandes quise dar a entender que se enfrentarán a algo mucho más obscuro y peligroso y que ahora ya no bastará con las cosas que llegaron a hacer en el anterior. También quise dar a entender que el caso anterior ls había hecho madurar un poco más. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Zachy-chan: ¡Genial! Sí, pasó mucho tiempo y crecen muy rápido ;_; Tomé la idea que originalmente habían tenido los creadores, es decir, poner a Mello y Near como hijos de L, es por eso que tomo ese aspecto. Pues no prometo que no se meterán en problemas (**_**Tal vez se metan hasta en más ._.**_**) Shh ¬¬ Me alegra miucho que estén siguiendo también esta historia. Espero les guste.**

**T.G: Mi querida lectora, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que sí me heches tus porras porque luego me hacen falta xD Espero te guste.**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

A pesar de que el caso anterior había traído muchos cambios, problemas y dolor para nosotros. El trabajar con L de nuevo nos causaba muchísima emoción.

-Muy bien, comenzaré los preparativos para llevar a cabo lo que tengo pensado. Nuevamente, cualquier idea háganmela saber.

-El asesino debe de estar en Japón – Mello dijo de momento.

-¿En qué te basas? – la voz de L se escuchó con interés.

-La gran mayoría de las muertes han sido de criminales japoneses, los únicos que han muerto de otros lugares han sido porque se transmite de ellos en Japón – Mello contestó, masticando su chocolate.

-Pienso igual – L habló con complacencia y Mello no pudo sonreír más arrogantemente – Ahora que sé que no soy el único, tendré todo listo. Los contactaré más tarde. Piensen en algo más.

Cuando L cortó la comunicación, salimos prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. Teníamos muchas ansias de comenzar a trabajar y pensar en diferentes cosas para saber qué es lo que le diríamos a L cuando volviera a llamar.

-¿Asesino? – Pregunté en cuanto recordé el cómo había llamado Mello al caso.

-Sí, tantas muertes no pueden ser coincidencia – Mello asintió, dándose la razón.

-Pero… ¿Cómo provocas un ataque al corazón? – Me rasqué la cabeza, sí, era cierto que tantas muertes iguales se provocaran por coincidencia pero no encontraba ninguna razón o modo en que alguien pudiera provocar un infarto en las personas.

-¿Alguna bacteria? – Matt ladeó la cabeza – No, la verdad ni idea.

-¿Tu qué piensas Near? – Dije al ver que él no había dicho nada.

-Muy probablemente, el asesino necesite saber el nombre de quien va a matar – Contestó seriamente.

-¿Nombre? – Agaché la cabeza - Ahora si no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Tu tranquila Emi, apenas estamos empezando – Matt pasó un brazo sobre mi hombro y yo le sonreí.

-Solo ha asesinado a quienes aparecen a un medio local o masivo – Near continuó con su andar.

-Tiene lógica – Dije mientras me recargaba un poco en Matt.

Salimos de Wammy's para relajarnos un rato en el jardín mientras hablábamos de lo que L estaba por hacer para dar algún avance.

Pasamos bastante tiempo afuera, Near apilaba hermosamente unas ramas para dar la forma de la reja de Wammy's, Mello quería patear a Matt porque este último se había acabado el último pedazo de chocolate que Mello había sacado y no quería caminar unos cuantos pasos a su habitación por más. Yo simplemente estaba acostada sobre la hierba, el caso era bastante raro. No estaba segura de cómo alguien podría matar a otra persona por el simple hecho de saber su nombre. Era horrible. Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar que hacía mucho tiempo habían inventado un libro donde alguien deseaba que alguien más muriera y eventualmente pasaba. Imaginar eso en la realidad era escalofriante.

-¡Near, Emily! – Roger nos gritó y lo volteamos a ver – Llamen a Mello y Matt y vuelvan adentro, L quiere hablar con ustedes.

Asentimos, Near simplemente se levantó y se me quedó mirando – Ándale, te toca – Le saqué la lengua juguetonamente.

-No, yo no – Near se agachó – Mello está histérico y seré yo quien acabe pateado.

-Buen punto – Dije antes de caminar hacia donde vi que habían salido corriendo Mello y Matt por última vez.

-Mello, Matt, Roger dice que… ¿Okay? – Me quedé a media oración cuando vi que Mello estaba encima de Matt, con su DS en manos.

-¡Loco! Deja esa partida en paz – Matt intentaba quitárselo de encima.

-Claro que no Jeevas, pagarás – Mello picaba botones al azar.

Realmente Matt era más fuerte que Mello pero cuando este último estaba enojado o enormemente motivado podía ser más fuerte que Matt, Near y yo juntos. Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-Roger dice que L nos llama – Dije mientras una gota recorría mi nuca - ¿No exageras Mello?

-¿Tú también Emilita? – Me miró como desquiciado.

-Está bien, está bien, ya no dije nada, pero enserio vamos a dentro – Jalé uno de los brazos que Matt tenía extendidos hacia mí para sacarlo de debajo de Mello.

En cuanto Matt estuvo libre, le arrebató el DS de las manos - ¡Ha! No le hiciste nada – Matt salió corriendo y Mello me volteo a ver a mí.

-Yo… entraré – Dije mientras emprendía mi carrera, no me iba a quedar ahí a que Mello se desquitara, después de todo, yo había ayudado a Matt a salir.

Llegué a donde Near estaba, dando grandes bocanadas de aire… Sí, no soy muy atlética - ¿Qué te pasa? – Near se me quedó viendo.

-¡EMILY, MATT! – Se escuchó el grito de Mello.

Me levante rápido, tome la mano de Near y corrimos hacia adentro – Luego te explico, lo importante ahora es sobrevivir – Dije mientras corríamos a la oficina de Roger.

Llegamos y solo Roger estaba ahí – Ah, lo siento, lo veremos en la sala – Sonrió – Se supone que Mello y Matt ya están allá.

Definitivamente no éramos muy atléticos, si Mello había llegado antes que nosotros…

Caminamos con Roger hacia la sala.

-¡Emi-hmf! – El pobre de Matt estaba sentado en el sillón. Mello lo había amarrado con cinta de pies y manos y acababa de poner cinta sobre su boca.

Instintivamente me metí detrás de Roger y jalé a Near hacia mí.

-Mello, por el amor de… - Roger se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza – No preguntaré por qué pero estense en paz.

Matt me miró con ojos suplicantes pero voltee a ver a Mello y él tenía unos ojos altamente amenazadores.

-No, o acabarás igual que él – Dijo en tono serio.

-Perdón Matt – Me senté en el sillón frente a ellos y Near a mi lado. Mello sentó a lado de su "prisionero" mientras que Roger encendía la televisión.

Estaba transmitiendo un programa japonés - ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto Roger? – Le dije mientras escuchaba lo que decía el comercial.

-Es un canal de Japón, L me dio órdenes de que encendiera en esta señal – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual que sobraba - ¿No les alegra haber tomado esas clases de japonés? – Dijo con satisfacción.

-En este momento sí… Pero consideraba que con el italiano y francés era suficiente – Dije recargándome sobre el sillón.

El programa que estaba transmitiendo se cortó de repente y en la pantalla apareció un hombre vestido de traje, tenía un letrero que decía "Lind L. Taylor"

-¿Qué él es L? Buena esa – Mello sonrió.

El hombre dio un discurso acerca de Kira, diciendo que lo que hacía estaba mal y que no era más que un criminal.

-Te apuesto a que eso lo dice por lo que tu dijiste Near – Sonreí y este asintió.

Después el hombre dijo que lo atraparía y lo llevaría ante la justicia. Era un plan bastante curioso el de L, pero hasta ahora no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

De un momento a otro el hombre se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a quejarse de dolor, en pocos minutos cayó muerto.

-Oh por Dios – Dije mirando con horror - ¿Está muerto?

-Creo que sí – Near no perdía de vista el canal.

Poco después apareció el símbolo de L y una voz mecánica comenzó a sonar. Ese era el verdadero L.

-Cómo amaría ver la cara de ese asesino en este momento – Mello rio cuando escuchó que L solo había transmitido la señal en un área específica y no nacionalmente como lo había declarado en un inicio.

Ciertamente era genial, el cómo L había podido encontrarlo a la primera.

Había sido una gran impresión el comprobar por nuestros propios ojos que alguien pudiera matar sin tener contacto directo con la persona. No era ficción. Era real.

-Near, Emily, Matt, Mello – L nos llamó al poco tiempo de que la transmisión terminara y que L concluyera con la inspiradora frase de que lo atraparía porque él era la justicia – Como habrán notado, este caso es sumamente peligroso. Incluso más que el de Beyond. Considero altamente peligroso que ustedes tuvieran contacto.

Nos volteamos a ver.

Era cierto que sonaba bastante peligroso, que era una idea horrible el poder morir sin siquiera saber en qué momento podría pasar. Pero lo cierto es que siempre apoyaríamo sabíamos que de alguna u otra manera, ganaríamos.

-L, será mejor que prepares un lugar para poder quedarnos. Iremos a Japón – Mello habló por nosotros. En si no es que Matt pudiera a hablar mucho…

Era un hecho, no nos haríamos para atrás.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**(Pobre Matt ._.U) **_**Lo sé ._. Pero bueno, es un poco y tranquilo bullying que le hace Mello con cariño xD**

**Perdonen si sienten que va lento el inicio, pero voy paso por paso y ya en sí, para el siguiente se vendrán cosas más interesantes.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

_**(Ah sí, perdonen que sean tan cortas estas cosas pero luego el estrés perturba el proceso creativo e_e)**_

**Sí e_e Eso de tener 19 ya dificulta las cosas +corre en círculos+ xD**

_**(Sayone! ¡Y dejen reviews, por favor!)**_

* * *

_**9 de Febrero del 2014**_


	3. Japón

**¡Hola a todos! :3**

_**(¿Qué tal su vida?) **_**._. xD **

**¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! **_**(Atrasado ._.U)**_

**Akina: También me gustan mucho los fics de Death Note :3 Hahah el bullying de Mello es con amor :3 xD Sí, si Emily se mete le hubiera ido peor por ayudarlo doble vez xD ¡Gracias!**

**Summerneverlasts: Desde que vi Death Note se me ocurrió que pudieran tener una relación así :3 En cuanto al tema…no sé, no sé xD Paras los principales no creo, no sé xD**

**Kammy: ¡Hola! Estoy completamente feliz de tenerte de nuevo leyendo mi historia y leer tus comentarios que son tan valiosos para mí. Ya han madurado mucho u_u Y pues en esta se vienen cosas que los pondrán a prueba…Mello y Matt son perfectos, los adoro *-* Que Kira se preparen que ahí van. En serio que tus palabras son tan motivantes y especiales para mí, una vez más, gracias por elogiar mi manera de escribir. No te preocupes, si habrá más bullying entre esos dos xD En sí, Mello y Matt son creo la única pareja Yaoi que me gusta de Death Note pero en este fic no habrá eso xD Espero te guste este capítulo. **

**Daiane: Sep, va un poco lento pero pues ya empezará a agarrar forma y cuando venga lo bueno se vendrá encima todo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por tus maravillosos comentarios. Espero sea de tu agrado.**

**Espero les guste.**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que L hablara de nuevo – Esta bien, Roger, necesito que por favor los lleves al aeropuerto a las 6 de la tarde, ya sabes bajo que nombre y todo lo demás – Roger asintió – Los veré acá entonces – Dijo no muy convencido.

Cortó la comunicación y nosotros nos pusimos de pie.

-Mello – Dije mientras señalaba con la mirada a Matt que se retorcía por liberarse.

-No – Contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mello – Dijo en un tono más amenazante Roger.

-¡Oh bueno ya! – Mello caminó a su habitación.

-Sí, él tiene 18 años – Dije suspirando – Pobre de ti Matt.

Near me pasó unas tijeras y corté la cinta de sus pies y manos, él se enderezó y quitó la de su boca – Ah, Mihael pagarás por esto – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a donde Mello había salido.

-¡Matt! ¡Tú tienes 19! - Le grité.

-¿Y? Mejor para mí, más cerebro – Siguió su camino.

-Tendrán un viaje agitado – Roger se había quedado mirando la escena.

-No importa, así los quiero – Dije sonriéndole.

-Muy bien – Roger colocó una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza – Vayan a prepararse, tendrán que salir a las 5 de aquí, son las 3.

-Claro, gracias Roger – Dije mientras empezaba a caminar, Near me seguía de cerca.

Pasamos cerca de la habitación de Mello y Matt y se escuchaba una revolución allá adentro, cosas que caían, los grito de Mello, los de Matt. Una verdadera zona de guerra. Near agitó la cabeza levemente y yo reí.

-Es raro ¿No Near? – Le dije mientras quitaba el polvo que se había acumulado en la maleta.

-¿Qué? – Contestó mientras ponía la suya en la cama.

-Nuevamente, saldremos a un caso con L, hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos de aquí, hemos cambiado bastante – Le dije mientras veía una foto que tenía en el buró de los 4 con L, en el cumpleaños de Mello.

-Sí, muchas cosas han cambiado – Near empezó a guardar sus rompecabezas y demás juguetes – Este caso será diferente, supongo yo.

-También he sentido lo mismo – Mientras guardaba mi cuadernos sentí algo raro – Se siento, como si algo fuera a cambiar.

Near asintió y nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien acomodando sus respectivas cosas.

A las 4:30 de la tarde, estábamos comiendo con los demás chicos. Linda no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hacer sus comentarios despectivos en mi contra por lo de L. la ignoré lo mejor que pude.

A las 5 Roger nos empezó a ayudar a meter las cosas en el auto, ahora llevábamos un poco más de equipaje, no sabíamos cuánto tiempo estaríamos fuera pero supusimos que sería más.

Antes de salir al auto miré hacia atrás, Wammy's se veía diferente para mí, era mi hogar, el lugar a donde pertenecía y por una extraña razón, sentí que esta sería la última vez que lo vería por mucho tiempo y que posiblemente, ya no la vería de la misma manera cuando regresara.

-Vamos Emilita – Mello me dijo y yo entré.

Mello y Matt seguían su batalla campal. Mello reclamaba su chocolate…mientras masticaba uno y Matt se quejaba de que había maltratado y rayado su consola.

Así era su forma de ser, se llevaban pesado pero siempre estaban el uno para el otro.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, no pude evitar recordar el primer encuentro que había tenido con Beyond, desde ahí las cosas se habían puesto raras para el caso. Beyond había terminado en un hospital psiquiátrico, la mayor parte de su cuerpo había quedado con cicatrices de quemaduras y su actitud era más depresiva. Habíamos mantenido relación con él, nos poníamos al corriente de todo lo que ocurría. Nunca lo fuimos a ver cara a cara pero sí sabíamos de cómo estaba y eso por los reportes.

-Bien, su avión sale a las 6, el abordaje empezará en 10 minutos, Mello, por el amor de Dios no hagas cosas que les causen problemas, Matt intenta controlarte – Roger tenía la voz un poco temblorosa, después de todo, era duro.

-Nosotros los controlamos – Dije sonriendo un poco, Near asintió levemente.

-Tengan un buen viaje y pateen el trasero de ese asesino – Dijo riendo mientras el altavoz anunciaba el abordaje para el vuelo a Japón.

-Solo así será – Mello sonrió y empezamos a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-Nos vemos Roger – Nos despedimos antes de entrar.

Mi asiento y el de Near estaban juntos, con otra persona, Mello y Matt estaban atrás de nosotros. Yo me senté en la ventana mientras que Near quedaba en medio, yo traía una pequeña bolsa donde guardaba cosas para mis dibujos y dinero que Roger nos había dado, Near solo traía tres robots en sus brazos y venía jugando con uno. Mello traía una bolsa con bastante chocolate y revistas. Matt una bolsa con sus consolas portátiles y juegos.

La persona que se sentó a lado nuestro resultó ser una mujer de edad avanzada muy amable, con Mello y Matt estaba el esposo de esta.

La mujer nos contó que era iba a visitar a su nieto en Japón y que estaba bastante ansiosa. Encontró adorable a Near en más de una ocasión y mi pobre hermano quedó un poco sonrojado después de que ella dijera que era el niño más tierno que había visto en su vida, después de su nieto. Claro está. Había alabado mi manera de dibujar y me había felicitado por tener orden y cuidado en todo. Se mostró bastante sorprendida al conocer nuestras edades y que ya viajáramos solos.

-Los de allá atrás vienen con nosotros y ya son mayores de edad – sonreí un poco avergonzada, el que Mello viniera comiendo chocolate hasta reventar y que Matt viniera jugando con su consola y le gritara cosas como "Muere" a la pantalla no fundamentaba mucho mi aseguración.

La mujer lo encontró divertido. Near me pasaba de momento algún robot para que se lo detuviera mientras jugaba con otro y cuando quería el otro me lo daba. La noche cayó y la mayoría de los pasajeros comenzó a quedarse dormido. Incluidos nuestros acompañantes. Me recargué en el hombro de Near y él en mi cabeza. Era bastante cansado estar tanto tiempo sentado.

-Hey, Emi ¿Estas dormida? – Abrí los ojos cuando escuché a Matt.

-Intento… ¿Qué pasa? – Dije hablando lo más bajo posible para no despertar a Near.

-Olvide comentarlo pero camino al aeropuerto encontré información – Me pasó su celular.

-Léelo tú, despertaré a Near – Dije regresándoselo.

-El FBI envió a varios agentes para apoyar al caso – Me dijo en susurró - Cada uno está investigando a un posible sospechoso.

-¿Por qué lo dices ahora? – Con cuidado salí recargué a Near en el asiento.

-Porque luego se me olvidará – Matt rio nervioso – Ahorita que recordé la idea te la digo, así mañana cuando lleguemos allá, recuérdamelo.

Se volvió a hacer para atrás y se recargo en su asiento. Aproveché ese momento para mirar por la ventana, era una hermosa vista, las nubes, las estrellas, las luces de la ciudad por dónde íbamos pasando en ese momento. Todo era parte de una perfecta armonía. Lo dibujé.

Al día siguiente, desperté como a las 6 de la mañana. El sol ya estaba completamente afuera, parecía medio día.

-Dios, odio la diferencia de horarios – Escuché a Mello hablar.

-Buen día, Near – Le dije sonriendo, él se estaba tallando los ojos pero igual sonrió levemente.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a Japón, puesto que fue un viaje directo, el tiempo se redujo un poco. El avión aterrizo y todos empezamos a bajar las cosas, Matt ayudó a la señora a bajar una maleta y salieron primero, Near y yo salimos con Mello.

-¡Watari! – Corrí a abrazarlo en cuanto logré distinguirlo entre la multitud.

-Mi niña – Watari correspondió mi abrazo – ¿Qué tal su viaje?

-¡Pesado! – Gritó Mello con un poco de molestia, se estaba estirando.

-Es increíble la diferencia de horarios, mi reloj marca las 7 de la mañana pero ese dice las 4 de la tarde – Desde ese momento me di cuenta que sería difícil acostumbrarme.

-Emily, Near – Escuché la voz de la señora de antes – Vengan un momento.

Watari sostuvo mi maleta mientras que Near y yo nos acercábamos – Gracias por hacer ameno el viaje de esta vieja, son unos jovencitos muy amables – Nos sonrió – Quiero presentarles a mi nieto.

Matt se paró a mi lado, acaba de llegar de donde había ayudado a llevar la maleta.

-Haku, ella es Emily, Emily, él es Haku – Dijo señalando a alguien a mis espaldas.

-Un placer cono-cer-te – Se me cortó la voz al verlo.

Haku era un chico de mi edad o un poco mayor, tenía el cabello negro un poco largo, un amplio fleco cubría su frente. Sus ojos verdes eran de mediano tamaño, delatando que alguno de sus padres era europeo y otro asiático, vestía una playera blanca y unos shorts que llegaban debajo de su rodilla de color azul medio, era 2 centímetros más grande que yo. Tenía una mirada amable y tranquila, se veía una buena persona.

-El placer es mío –Dijo mientras sonreía.

Demonios, sentí calor en mi cara y mis mejillas arder - ¿Te sientes bien Emily? – Near se acercó a mí – Tienes las mejillas rojas.

-¡Sí! – Grite apenada – Estoy bien… solo es el cambio de clima.

-Te recomiendo usar ropa más holgada, en esta época el calor es mucho – Haku dijo mientras caminaba hacia su abuela.

-G-Gracias… iré a comprar ropa después – Dije jugando con mis dedos.

-Y él es Near – La señora presentó a Near con él – Él, Matt – Y a Matt también. Cada que sentía la mirada de Haku sobre mí me daban ganas de esconderme bajo tierra.

-Veo que su abuelo ya está aquí – Dijo la señora mientras sonreía levemente a Watari, este le devolvió una.

-S-sí, ya llego – Me sentía patética, no podía ni articular algo bien.

-¿Ya, Emilita? – Mello llegó y me abrazó por detrás – Nos vamos ¿o qué?

Ahora sí, quería esconderme.

Haku lo miró seriamente – E-Es mi hermano, por así decirlo – Dije rápidamente, por cierto, ¿Por qué lo hice?

-Sí, MÍA – Mello dijo mientras me pegaba más a él. Matt quería estallar en carcajadas pero mi mirada de "cállate o haré que Mello te haga algo" lo hizo contenerse.

-Bien, espero que algún día pueda verlos de nuevo – Haku hizo una leve reverencia – Ten una buena estancia aquí, Emily.

Juro que si Mello no hubiera estado agarrándome, me hubiera ido al piso.

-¡G-Gracias! También espero volverte…digo volverlos a ver – Dije dándome mentalmente un zape.

Mello bufó y me empezó a jalar - ¡A-Adiós! – Dije despidiéndome con la mano – ¡Mello me vas a tirar! – Evadí por poco el caer.

-Por Dios Mello, parecías novia celosa – Matt ya había fracasado en contener su risa y mientras caminábamos hacia el auto las burlitas de "Emi enamorada" y los agarrones que se daba con Mello por decir tales cosas me hicieron agarrar la mano de Near y acelerar el paso.

Subimos a un auto que Watari tenía estacionado unas cuadras más adelante. Yo venía muerta de la pena aún, Near me veía con cara de no entender, Mello venía enojado y Matt seguía burlándose.

**~O~**

-Hemos llegado, L – Habíamos entrado a un hotel bastante grande y en la habitación, la conocida figura de L estaba sentada frente a un monitor.

-Bienvenidos una vez más, Near, Mello, Matt, Emily – Escuché su tranquila voz – Espero que su viaje no haya sido tan malo.

-Pues... Emily sacó algo bueno del viaje – Matt sonrió burlón mientras que yo me escondía en mi chamarra.

-¡No es nada! – Grite mientras sentía la cara ardiendo.

L sonrió mientras nos veía con curiosidad - ¿Se han enterado de algo?

-Sí, Matt – Dije respirando profundamente para calmarme.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah sí! – Matt sacó rápidamente su celular – Varios agentes del FBI han venido a investigar a posibles sospechosos.

-En efecto, he conseguido el apoyo del FBI para investigar a posibles sospechosos – L comía una paleta –Un pequeño grupo de la policía japonesa está apoyándome, muchos han desertado de el por lo peligroso que es.

-Que patéticos, ya ni Emily – Mello dijo sin cuidado.

-Gracias – Dije cerrando los ojos por un momento – Siempre tan lindo, Mello.

-Obvio.

L meneó la cabeza – Bien, Kira es un criminal, solo eso. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo con eso? – Preguntó, viéndonos directamente.

-Sí ¿Qué más podría ser? – Mello contestó con obviedad.

-Te sorprenderías Mello, hay una cantidad enorme de gente que ve a ira como un salvador o salvador.

-Y creí que había más gente pensante – Matt se rascó la cabeza.

-Hasta ahora tenemos que reside en esta área de Japón, que puede matar sin tener contacto directo con la víctima, que al parecer necesita del nombre para matar – L nos pasó una hoja – Actualmente, es muy pronto para sacar un sospechoso potencial así que veré los resultados que me brinde el FBI.

-Parecen cansados, acá ya son las 5 de la tarde y supongo que deben de sentir hambre – Asentimos levemente – En estos momentos conversaré con la policía japonesa, ustedes vayan por algo de comer y despéjense un rato, los viajes tan largos en avión son muy desgastantes.

Watari se acercó a nosotros y nosotros nos pusimos de pie – Te veremos más tarde L – Le sonreí y el me devolvió su sonrisa.

**~O~**

Watari nos llevó a una plaza donde había diversas tiendas de comida, juguetes, ropa, un típico centro comercial. Nos dio un poco de dinero a cada quién y nos citó a encontrarnos en un lugar cuando termináramos.

Mello y Matt salieron corriendo a la tienda de videojuegos, Near y yo caminamos a una tienda de ropa, más que nada por mi. Near me dejó bastante en claro que no compraría ropa. Después de dar 2 vueltas a la tienda y que yo terminara con una pequeña bolsa con una que otra ropa que había llamado mi interés, Near alcanzó a divisar algo a lado dela tienda.

-Emily, iré a la juguetería – Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? Estoy por terminar – Dije mientras veía unas cosas.

-Volveré rápido – Emprendió su camino.

Sí, al parecer no nos quedó del todo claro eso de "no separarnos"

Seguía bastante absorta en ver las cosas que había comprado y buscando el dinero sobrante que venía con la cabeza agachada, hasta que choqué con alguien y mis cosas cayeron.

-Perdón, mi error, no me fijé – Dije mientras me agachaba a recoger.

-Oh, también fue culpa de Misa – Alcé la mirada, encontrándome con una chica de cabello rubio, ojos grandes y bastante delgada.

-Eh… lo siento – Se me hizo rara la forma de hablar sobre ella misma, como si hablara de alguien más.

-No te preocupes. ¡Esa tienda es muy buena! Tus gustos son buenos – Sonrió al ver la bolsa

-Sus expresiones eran bastante infantiles a mi parecer, y eso que yo tenía 15 años…

-¿Misa cierto? Perdón de nuevo, andaba un poco distraída – Me rasqué la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

-Sí. Soy Misa ¿Quién eres tú? Eres pequeña para andar por aquí sola – Me miró curiosa – Aunque gracias a Kira esto está más seguro.

Bueno, ahí estaba la prueba, alguien de verdad creía que Kira era bueno.

-Ah… sí, vengo de visita con mis hermanos, nada más – Me quedé callada un rato – Me llamo Emily.

Ella sonrió.

Era bastante diferente a como se supone que es una chica de su edad, parecía ver constantemente a su lado o atrás, como si alguien estuviera ahí pero, obviamente solo estábamos ella y yo. Una chica bastante peculiar.

Yo y mi manía por chocar con gente extraña.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **_**(Misa con Emily ._.) **_**Sep ._. Ya veremos que pasa.**

_**(Emily es buleada por ellos xD) **_**Sí, por Matt sobre todo pero Mello le di el aspecto de típico hermano sobreprotector xD Near pues no entiende mucho. Am... sí, Haku es el mismo del viaje de Chihiro, si no lo conocen, solo busquen en google, Haku del viaje de Chihiro y ¡tadá! Ese es Haku :3 Para que lo tengan en mente ;)**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen su valiosa opinión.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**(Sayone!)**_

* * *

_**14 de febrero del 2014**_


	4. Adiós al enigma

**A veces pienso que parezco disco rayado u_u Disculpen, otra vez, la tardanza. Tuve exámenes…**

**Kammy: ¡Muchas gracias! :') Haha lo siento, no pude evitarlo, justo el día que escribía ese capítulo vi la película y se dio haha. Mello es celoso con ella xD y fue un total buleo hacia la pobre pero bueno. Near es un amor, lo adoro a pesar de que es como es. Pues Misa si es buena persona pero EXTREMADAMENTE manipulable u_u Te confesaré que también he tenido ganas de hacer un fic de MelloxMatt, pero no me han surgido las ideas… así que con todo gusto escribiré uno y acepto ideas :D Espero te agrade el cap.**

**Akina: También me causo bastante risa bulear a mi pobre Emily así haha. Sí, tiene una habilidad para chocar con quien no debe ._. Gracias por tu comentario, espero sea de tu agrado.**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

-¿Eh? Pero si llevas muy poca ropa. ¡Vamos por más! – Sin siquiera preguntarme tomó mi brazo y me jaló de nuevo a la tienda. Con la mano le hice una seña a Near que alcancé a ver afuera de la tienda, indicándole que me esperara y no viniera.

-Emily-chan, estoy segura que esto te quedaría bien – Dijo aventándome una playera café claro.

-M-Misa… Yo… con esto está bien, no necesito más – Le dije mientras echaba un vistazo a la playera.

-Oh vamos, ese que te di te quedará bien – Dijo sonriéndome nuevamente.

-Ah… Misa ¿Por qué tanta confianza conmigo? Te acabo de conocer – Lo que menos quería era sonar mal educada o algo por el estilo pero siendo sinceros no era nada común que una persona fuera así y dadas mis experiencias previas, era obvio que desconfiara un poco.

Misa me volteó a ver con los cachetes un poco inflados – Porque hoy Misa está feliz y tu pareces una buena persona, además que has dicho "hermanos" Misa supuso que no tienes hermanas y con quien compartir estas cosas – Esta vez tomó un suéter color rojo claro – Mira, combinará con tu cabello.

Sonreí un poco, bueno, era cierto que no pasaba casi tiempo con más chicas puesto que de las pocas que me dedicaban la palabra en Wammy's eran Linda y una que otra de sus amigas, que obviamente me odiaban. Misa no parecía ser una mala persona, solo no era común.

Después de un rato que anduvo ando vueltas por toda la tienda salimos con una bolsa más grande que la que traía al inicio, Misa llevaba muchas más que yo.

-¿Qué piensas de Kira, Emily-chan? – Soltó de momento y yo detuve levemente mi avance.

-¿Kira? ¿Quién es? – Le dije, intentando sonar lo más inocente posible, se suponía y quedaba claro que yo no era originaria de Japón y que solo estaba ahí de visita, además de que no quería andar por ahí expresando mi sentir hacia él.

-¿Oh? ¿No lo conoces? – Me miró un poco confundida y yo negué levemente – Pues bien, te contaré – Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca, me senté a su lado – Kira es la justicia, quién será Dios, él está eliminando a las personas malvadas y que no merecen estar en este mundo – Dijo, sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra, como si realmente hablara de un Dios o algo así.

-¿Cómo cuáles personas? – Le dije, intrigada por su forma de hablar.

-Todos los criminarles – Sonrió feliz – Él está haciendo la justicia.

-Ya veo, pero si solamente es un humano… ¿No está haciendo lo mismo que los criminales? Digo, está matando gente.

Vi que Misa frunció levemente el ceño, se veía extraña puesto que parecía que su rostro no adoptaba casi nunca esa mueca, noté que miró hacia atrás y después volvió su mirada a mí.

-No, claro que no – Dijo en un tono más serio – Kira le hizo justicia a mis padres, él acabó con el asesino de ellos mientras que la policía no había hecho nada.

Ahí estaba la respuesta. Profesaba tal admiración porque indirectamente había hecho algo bueno por ella.

-Bueno, puede ser – Contesté sonriéndole un poco, saqué mi celular – Oh, Misa, lo lamento pero tengo que irme – Me levanté de la banca.

-Dame tú número de celular para estar en contacto contigo, Emily-chan – Contestó, retomando su habitual felicidad para hablar.

Tras dudar unos segundos se lo di y ella me dio el suyo. Me despedí y salí corriendo a donde vería a los demás.

-Y luego dicen que yo me tardo – Mello estaba de brazos cruzados, Matt jugaba y Near tenía entre brazos una bolsa con varias cosas.

-Lo siento, conocí a alguien y no sé, no podía dejar así como así – Me rasqué la nuca.

-¿No habrá sido ese payaso llamado Haku verdad? - Mello me miró amenazante y Matt rio.

-Claro que no Mello – Contesté rodando los ojos.

-Como sea, hay que llamar a Watari para que nos recoja – Mello se cruzó de brazos.

Como vi que no tenía la más mínima intención de llamarlo saqué mi celular y marqué.

-Viene para acá – Dije sentándome alado de Near – ¿Qué tanto compraste? – Le pregunté mientras sonreía, realmente traía una bolsa bastante grande.

-Cosas – Dijo apretando más la bolsa a su pecho, no pude evitar sonreír más, parecía un pequeño niño.

Después de unos minutos Watari llegó y nosotros subimos al auto. Después de un rato llegamos al hotel donde L estaba, subimos hasta el último piso y entramos tras Watari.

-Me alegra ver que se la pasaron bien – Fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto entramos – Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre nueva información.

Tan rápido como pudimos dejamos las cosas que traíamos y regresamos con L.

-Ahora, el número de muertes no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo, pero parecen ser más espaciadas – L tecleó algo en su computadora – Antes, las muertes ocurrían después de las 2 de la tarde ¿Les suena a algo eso?

-El horario de una escuela – Near dijo seriamente.

-Correcto – L sonrió levemente – Lo que me supuso a deducir que el asesino estaba relacionado con este sistema de horario, solo los sábados y domingos las muertes empezaban desde la mañana, días en que comúnmente la escuela está cerrada.

-¿No podría ser alguien que trabaje? – Le pregunté mirando las cosas que traía en sus manos – Algunos también trabajan en esas horas.

-Pero es diferente, mayormente también trabajan los sábados – Mello se acomodó mejor en la silla.

L asintió.

-Eso sucedía antes de mi revelación por televisión, ahora ocurren en horas al azar, incluidas las de la mañana – L se llevó un dedo a su boca.

-Seguro que controla la hora de las muertes – Matt habló con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo llegaste a eso? – L lo volteó a ver con interés.

-Pues digo, si empezó a cambiar después del anuncio y que no ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que acabe la escuela o lo que está haciendo, es lógico pensar que tal vez fije un momento para que alguien muera – Matt se rascó la cabeza.

-Suena muy ilógico – Mello se cruzó de brazos - ¿Planear la hora de muerte de alguien?

-Bueno, de por sí ya es bastante ilógico y loco el saber que puedes matar provocando un infarto y sin tener contacto con la persona – Ladee la cabeza. Sin duda alguna era lo más extraño, parecía sacado de un cuento.

-Punto – Mello sonrió levemente.

-Viéndolo desde ese punto, tiene lógica, sin embargo necesitamos más cosas que fundamenten la teoría – L se levantó.

-¿Qué hay del FBI? – Near lo volteó a ver.

-Cada agente está tras un posible sospechoso, hasta ahora la mayoría ha mostrado un comportamiento ordinario – L se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y miró para afuera.

-L, es momento de hablar con la policía – Watari entró a la habitación.

-Muy bien, por favor permanezcan aquí y escuchen – Sutilmente dijo que no habláramos.

Camino hasta estar al frente de su computadora, Watari le pasó una especie de micrófono y después de unos minutos se empezó a escuchar ruido proveniente de la máquina.

-Les agradezco que hayan decidido continuar con esto – L comenzó a hablar – Ahora sé que ustedes de verdad están comprometidos con el caso.

-¿Por qué no podemos verte? – La pregunta vino después de unos momentos.

-Sí, quienes estamos arriesgándonos somos nosotros – Otro más apoyó lo antes dicho.

Vi que Mello empezó a fruncir el ceño.

-También nosotros necesitamos una prueba de confianza – La voz perteneciente a alguien de mayor edad que los demás se escuchó.

L permaneció mirando el suelo por varios minutos, sus ojos, clavados en la alfombra del hotel – Tienen razón, ahora que estoy seguro que todos tienen su mente y alma entregados a esto, es justo que yo también muestre mi compromiso por el caso.

Un sonido de sorpresa no pudo evitar escapar de mis labios, L, nunca había revelado su identidad ante alguien quienes no fuéramos nosotros o de Wammy's, ni la policía, ni el FBI o la guardia real lo conocía físicamente, su identidad era un enigma para todos.

-Más tarde les enviaré el lugar de nuestro encuentro, por favor, asegúrense de que nadie los siga – Dijo mientras apretaba un botón y la comunicación se cortaba.

-L, este caso es demasiado peligroso, ¿Realmente es necesario? – La preocupación fue más que notoria en la voz de Mello.

-Sí, estas personas han dado una gran prueba de estar comprometidos con el caso, incluso dejaron de pertenecer directamente a la policía – L suspiró mientras se ponía de pie – Ustedes no estarán con nosotros – Nos volteó a ver de reojo – No los arriesgaré, no sería prudente.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijimos en unísono Mello, Matt y yo.

-¿Cómo seremos capaces de ayudarte? – Near lo miró.

-Tendré contacto con ustedes en cualquier momento que pueda, tampoco estarán muy lejos de mí, los citaré en este hotel pero ustedes estarán en una habitación diferente – Devolvió su vista hacia afuera, donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse – Watari, por favor envíales la dirección y la hora, a las 7 estará bien – Vi que su mirada parecía estar perdida.

-L… Es demasiado peligroso – Dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Lo sé – Contestó poniendo una mano en mi cabeza – Kira, por primera vez me mostraré ante alguien, todo sea por atraparte, yo soy la justicia y te atraparé.

Baje la cabeza, esto comenzaba a darme un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

… _**(Mujer, reacciona…) …. (Ustedes disculparan pero realmente lo**__**s exámenes me la dejaron medio molida y bueno. Pedimos disculpas otra vez por la gran tardanza.) **_**Perdón u_u**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y como siempre, que haya valido la espera. **

_**(Este final ya me sonó mal e_e) **_**Hm… veremos, veremos. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Esperaré su valiosa opinión en un comentario.**

**Bye-Bye **_**(¿Ahora complejo de Ichimaru?) **_**Tú tienes de Ulquiorra y no me quejo .**

_**Sayone!**_


	5. Policía y FBI

**¡Yo!**

_**(Un mes…) **_**Sí, pido perdón de nuevo por la laaaaarga pero laaarga espera. Como se los habré dicho un millón de veces, tuve una montaña horrible de trabajo y estrés. Además de una laguna seca de ideas para esta historia. Pero están volviendo y ya se como continuarla.**

**Akina: Lo sé…Emily luego se le va la onda. A ver qué pasa con ella y su nueva "amiga" … tampoco me agrada mucho que ya esté teniendo malos presentimientos D: eso no es bueno. Para nada. Gracias por tus constates reviews, significan mucho pero mucho de verdad :D**

**Kammy, Daiane, Zachy, TG, summerneverlast, Lawliet girl, Nekiri… ****¡Extraños sus reviews! T_T Espero que vuelvan pronto TT_TT **

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

-Calma Emily – L apoyó una mano en mi cabeza - Watari, por favor arregla que la habitación de alado esté disponible.  
-Enseguida – Watari salió de la habitación.  
-Por favor, alisten sus pertenencias – L caminó hasta su computadora y se sentó de su peculiar manera.  
Camine hasta llegar a donde Near me esperaba, Mello y Matt habían ido por lo suyo ya – Near... me siento extraña...siento algo raro con respecto a este caso – Tenía que decirlo, era un sentimiento que había sentido desde el momento en que conocí más a fondo sobre el caso.  
-Lo sé – Near se limitó a mirar al frente.  
Recogimos las cosas que habíamos traído y lo que habíamos comprado. Era triste, queríamos pasar más tiempo con L y el no poder hacerlo era algo bastante desmotivante, aun así esperábamos ser de ayuda para él.  
-Yo, listo – Mello ya traía sus maletas y demás cosas en brazos.  
-Igual – Matt venía jugando.  
-Pues, estamos listos, L – Dije un poco triste.  
-Anímense, aún será muy valiosa su ayuda – L caminó a la puerta - Deben de estar por llegar ¿Todo listo Matt?  
Volteé a ver un poco sorprendida a Matt, encontrándolo con una sonrisa – Sí, todo listo.  
-Me perdí – Los mire acusadoramente.  
-No te sientas Emi, coloque cámaras y micrófonos pada saber lo que sucede – Matt explicó. Eso respondía a la calma de ellos.  
Ya un poco más tranquila, salimos de la habitación y seguimos a Watari. Llegamos hasta una un poco más chica que la anterior pero realmente no importaba. Dejamos las cosas botadas por ahí y Matt comenzó a instalar todo.

-¿Pueden oírme? – La imagen y voz de L apareció en la pantalla de televisión que teníamos.

-Te escuchamos perfectamente – Mello fue quien le contestó, yo miré a la pantalla igual que Near.

-Perfecto, en cualquier momento llegarán y les pido que presten total atención a todo lo dicho aquí – L dijo con calma mientras se paraba frente a la ventana.

Watari regresó con L, dejándonos la llave y uno que otro número de servicios del hotel.

Near y yo acomodamos nuestras cosas en una habitación mientras Matt y Mello permanecían hablando con L. Cuando acabamos, nosotros tomamos el lugar frente a la pantalla y ellos dos fueron a acomodar lo suyo.

Cuando volvieron L nos indicó que estaban por llegar. Nos quedamos mirando la pantalla hasta que aparecieron 5 hombres entrando en la habitación. L estaba en ese momento rascando su pierna con su pie. Pude notar como aquellos hombres lo miraban con extrañeza, como si fuera alguien raro.

-Bueno la apariencia de L no es exactamente lo que uno esperaría del mejor detective – Dije como broma y Matt y Mello asintieron.

-Por eso es único y el mejor – Mello sonrió. Tenía razón.

-Yo soy L – Fue lo que dijo L a aquellos hombres y su cara de confusión creció.

-Soy Yagami.

-Matsuda.

-Yo soy Aizawa.

-Mogi.

-Ukita.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde – El identificado como Yagami empezó a hablar.

-¡Bang! – L dijo de momento, alzando su mano y toando la forma de una pistola. Todos nos quedamos atónitos.

-¡Qué demonios fue eso! – Aizawa dijo sorprendido.

- Si yo fuera Kira, ya estaría muerto señor Soichiro Yagami – L prosiguió con tranquilidad.

No lo pudimos evitar. Mello, Matt y yo rompimos en carcajadas. Definitivamente no esperábamos eso de L en una reunión que se suponía era seria. Notamos como L curvaba levemente sus labios, supongo que por escucharnos reír de aquella manera.

Poco a poco nos calmamos y pusimos la total atención en la reunión.

-Kira necesita un nombre y un rostro para matar, por favor no den sus nombres tan descuidadamente – L puntualizó mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar – Dejen su celular y todo medio de comunicación en esa mesa – Les indicó mientras entraba.

-¡¿Acaso crees que filtraremos información?! – Ese Aizawa parecía ser bastante impulsivo.

-Qué siga como va y lo acabaré odiando – Mello saltó en defensa de L y era entendible, después de todo no soportaba ver la impulsividad en alguien más hacia L que no fuera él.

-No es eso, es solo que me distraen – L se sentó en su peculiar forma.

Su reunión habló mucho sobre la actitud de Kira y su manera de actuar. Según el mismo L lo describió como alguien parecido a él. De cierta manera nos molestó pero sabíamos cómo era el pensamiento de L y que tal vez, sabía que eran sus propios defectos.

L mencionó información específica que los del FBI habían logrado recolectar hasta ahora, iban 4 días desde su llegada a Japón y estaban consiguiendo información importante que podría ayudarnos.

-Cualquiera de ellos puede ser Kira – Near dijo después de escuchar el entusiasmo de todos los miembros de la policía.

L asintió, dando a entender que ya tenía en mente aquello y que pensaba realizar algo.

Cuando L solicitó hablar con cada uno de los presentes para comprobar que no fueran Kira, Aizawa volvió a mencionar que le parecía increíble que no confiara en ellos. L caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

Aunque no pudiera verle la cara sabía que L estaba pensando en una infinidad de cosas, este caso era el primero donde se mostraba ante alguien que no fuera de Wammy's. El primer caso donde él sabía que la probabilidad de perder la vida superaba el 50%.

**~O~**

-Ninguno de ellos es Kira – Volvimos a la habitación con L cuando los policías se retiraron. Ya pasaban las 12 de la noche – Estoy seguro de ello.

Near asintió.

-Mañana tendremos otra reunión – L dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa con unos papeles – Tengan este juego, puede que descubran algo nuevo – L nos pasó un bonche de hojas.

-¿Crees que Kira esté entre alguien de la policía? – Me animé a preguntar después de recordar lo dicho por él acerca de la información obtenida del cuartel.

-No creo que esté en la policía, creo que está relacionado con ellos, alguien a quien sigue el FBI – L miró con seriedad – ¿Saben acerca de shinigami? – L preguntó y lo volteamos a ver con confusión.

-¿Shinigami? – Near preguntó confundido.

-Sí, Kira dejó un mensaje a cerca de eso con uno de los muertos – Noté que las manos de L temblaron, como si le tuviera miedo a algo.

-Pues son dioses de la muerte, se encargan de recoger a las almas de las personas cuando su tiempo de vida llega a cero – Matt dijo – En algún juego lo vi.

De cualquier manera, es tarde y mañana seguiremos – L Nos volteó a ver con sus facciones suaves, como solo nosotros lo conocíamos.

Asentimos de manera insegura, esa pregunta había sido bastante extraña y lo que vi de reacción de L me dejó sintiendo más extraña aun.

**~O~**

Los rayos de luz cayeron sobre mis ojos, haciéndome abrirlos casi de inmediato, la noche había pasado más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Near aún dormía, con un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro estirado sobre el colchón. Tendí mi cama y salí. La habitación donde L nos había pedido permanecer es donde habíamos dormido.

Caminé hasta la sala y comencé a leer el montón de hojas que L nos había dado la noche anterior. Había varios registros de personas y el respectivo agente que se encargaba de vigilarlo.

"Beyond Birthday" Fueron las palabras que mis ojos captaron en cuanto empecé a leer una de las hojas.

La información hablaba de Naomi Misora, quien había sido encargada de seguir el caso de los asesinatos de Los Ángeles. Sentí cierto temor al recordar a Beyond. Naomi a no participaba activamente en el seguimiento de alguien, no, era su esposo, Raye Penber quien investigaba a la familia del policía Yagami.

Suspiré y seguí con mi lectura. Era difícil de pensar que alguno de las personas que ahí se registraban pudieran ser Kira. La mayoría eran niños, adultos con vidas tranquilas y cotidianas, ¡Hasta el mejor alumno de Japón, Yagami Light, el hijo de Yagami, aparecía! Por lo menos para mí, era poco probable.

-¿Algo nuevo Emilita? – Mello se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

-Que milagro que despiertas antes que Matt – Le dije con una sonrisa torcida – Y no, no he encontrado nada.

-El idiota se quedó jugando hasta tarde y ahorita está cansado – Mello subió los pies a la pequeña mesa - ¿Y la bola de algodón?

-Near sigue durmiendo – Aunque sabía que estaba mal, me seguía causando risa que Mello se dirigiera a Near como "pelusa" o "borrego" o "bola de algodón".

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo sueño – Mello se estiró – Mugrosa diferencia de horario – Se quejó mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón – A ver, pasa unas hojas.

Le di unas cuantas hojas que yo no había leído y él se puso a leerlas mientras comía un chocolate.

Mello y yo pasamos leyendo las cosas por un buen rato más. Cuando Matt apareció, encendió la televisión y la acomodó de cierta manera para que pudiéramos ver de un lado la habitación de L y del otro las noticias.

-Que ridículo – Mello comentó cuando acabó un programa que hablaba positivamente de Kira.

-Mira que adorar a un criminal – Matt se alzó de hombros.

-Allá ellos – Dije poniéndome de pie – Iré a ver a Near – No había salido de su habitación y quería saber por qué.

Caminé hasta la habitación y toqué – Near ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí – Vino su maravillosa contestación y sin más abrí la puerta.

-¿Por qué no has salido? – Near estaba sentado en la cama, tenía un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y no paraba de darle vuelta.

-Tiempo de vida a cero – Near susurró.

-¿De lo que anoche preguntó L? – Sus palabras me hicieron recordar la inseguridad que había sentido anoche.

-Recogen las almas cuando su tiempo de vida llega a cero – Repitió – Emily ¿No te suena a algo?

La mirada penetrante de Near sobre mí me hizo sentir incómoda, en ese instante no me sonaba relacionado a nada pero su mirada me decía que exigía una respuesta. Suspirando me puse a pensar.

"_Aún no es tu tiempo de morir, puedo asegurar que tienes bastante tiempo."_

La frase que hacía tres años Beyond me había dicho vino a mi mente, giré la cabeza bruscamente hasta Near - ¿Estás pensando en Beyond?

Un brillo pasó por sus ojos y asintió levemente

-Pero no puede ser él, no es su manera – El solo pensar que podía volver a pasar todo otra vez me aterró.

-No lo culpo de las muertes, solo hablo de lo que él decía y la similitud que tiene con los "shinigami" – Volvió su vista a la ventana.

-Si de verdad podía hacer eso… es una horrible forma de vivir – El saber en qué momento morirá alguien debía de ser lo peor. Siempre había pensado que lo dicho por Beyond sobre la muerte de Alex eran meras divagaciones.

Near asintió - ¡Ustedes dos, vengan acá! - Escuchamos la voz de Mello y esperé a que Near se moviera para seguirlo.

Mello y Matt estaban parados en la puerta – Vengan, a ir con L – Matt sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Salimos y caminamos hasta la habitación. L nos esperaba sentado en el sofá, Watari le traía dulces para desayunar y había otra charola con un desayuno más común para nosotros.

-Coman lo que gusten – L dijo tranquilamente - ¿Han descubierto algo?

-No – Mello suspiró con decepción.

-Las personas de la lista parecen normales, no sé si alguno de ellos pudiera ser Kira – Dije, así me sentí a y tenía que expresarlo, pensaba que tal vez sería bueno buscar por otros lados a un potencial sospechoso.

-Kira debe de ser alguien realmente bueno para engañar a los demás – L comenzó mientras dejaba su tasa de café – No es cualquier persona, desde el momento en que ha podido librar todos los planes para atraparlo y ha podido hacerme frente intelectualmente, no es alguien común.

Asentí levemente, en eso tenía razón.

-La reunión con los policías será igual que ayer, a las 7 de la noche. Les pediré nuevamente que pongan su total atención – Asentimos y continuamos con el desayuno.

El día pasaba bastante rápido, las 5 de la tarde llegaron antes de lo planeado. Nosotros habíamos terminado de revisar todas las fichas de personas y por lo menos yo, no tenía una idea muy clara de quién podría ser sospechoso. Mis habilidades para conocer la personalidad y demás detalles de las personas funcionaban de mejor manera cuando estaba frente a frente a la persona, no a través de un papel.

-L, te llama el jefe del FBI – Watari entró por la puerta y los 5 nos mostramos sorprendidos.

-¿Podría hablar más despacio? No logro entenderlo – L dijo inmediatamente después de haber tomado el teléfono. Todas nuestras miradas se depositaron en él.

-Watari ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté, se había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Al parecer algo grave ha pasado – Contestó y volvió su mirada a L.

-Le aseguro que no tenía conocimiento de esto – Vi que los ojos de L se habían dilatado levemente - ¿Uno tras otro? ¿Ataque cardiaco?

Esa conversación no me estaba gustando para nada.

-Lo lamento mucho, sin embargo era un riesgo ya anticipado – Continuó seriamente – Lo entiendo. ¿Podría darme el nombre del último?... Raye Penber – Escribió con un plumón en la mesa – Esta bien, adiós.

L colgó y dejó el teléfono a un lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Matt lo miró con cierta preocupación.

-Los agentes del FBI han muerto.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Las conversaciones con la policía son casi idénticas a las relatadas en el anime/manga, es por eso que no las transcribo, no tendría caso. **

**Modifiqué el orden de algunas cosas, como la muerte de los del FBI y el encuentro con la policía. Pero tienen su porqué… **

**Hoho, hay mención de lo de Beyond. Esto es por el mito de que L relacionó los ojos de shinigami con BB y que supuestamente, este es el poder que tiene BB.**

**Aunque va un poco lento, ya se vienen cosas que tendrán un GRAN impacto en el fic, ya viene Light por ahí y pues una vez que aparezca, se viene la trama…**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

_**(Por cierto, agradecemos a los que han agregado a favoritas este y el anterior fic, se siente bien que sigan llegando notificaciones de un fic ya terminado.)**_

**Espero de verdad contar con sus comentarios de nuevo. Y gracias de nuevo Akina por ser tan puntual en tu comentario :D**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

_**3 de Abril del 2014**_


End file.
